these are important suffixes to know(german
by Sntakawa Toki
Summary: Suffixes...I know I shouldn't post it, but it could be of use


-buchō部長Bedeutet „Abteilungsleiter" und wird an den Namen angehängt, wenn er von Untergebenen benutzt wird. Ähnliches gilt für-kachō(課長, „Sektionsleiter") und-shachō(社長, „Unternehmenschef").-chanちゃんVerniedlichungsform, entspricht ungefähr dem deutschen-chen(z.B. bei „Hänschen"). Es wird meist unter und gegenüber kleineren Kindern, guten Freunden oder von verliebten Paaren benutzt. Kleine Kinder können-sanoft noch nicht richtig aussprechen und sagen deshalb-chanund statt-samaauch-chama. Jungen werden meist nur bis zum Kindergartenalter mit-chanangesprochen, danach mit-kun(siehe unten). Bei eng befreundeten Mädchen und Frauen sowie bei weiblichen Untergebenen wird-channach dem Vornamen jedoch oft bis ins hohe Alter verwendet. Ist der Nachname ungewöhnlicher als der Vorname, wird-chanauch hinter jenem benutzt. Unter entfernteren Verwandten wie etwa zwischen Cousins/Cousinen und bei Freundschaften aus früher Kindheit und Jugend wird oft-chanverwendet. An Spitznamen kann ebenfalls ein-chanangehängt werden.Auch beiniedlichenLebewesen kann-chanangehängt werden, etwa bei Katzen (猫ちゃんneko-chan) oder Säuglingen (赤ちゃんaka-chan).-tanたんMit-tanund-tamaexistieren Verniedlichungsformen der beiden Anredeformen -chan bzw. -chama, die für Babys verwendet werden. Des Weiteren wird diese Anrede für Babys auch für besonders niedliche meist weiblicheMoes-Figuren inMangasundAnimesgebraucht.-dono oder -tono殿(wörtlich „Fürst")Eine heutzutage unübliche Anrede, die manchmal noch auf Urkunden oder beim Militär Verwendung findet. Eine höfliche Anrede unter sozial Gleichgestellten, welche dennoch einen höheren Respekt vonseiten des Sprechers bezeugt. Nimmt eine Stufe ungefähr zwischen-sanund-samaein.-hakase博士Akademischer Doktortitel, vergleichbar dem „Dr." vor dem Namen im Deutschen.-kun君Normale Anrede für männliche Jugendliche, falls es mit Vornamen benutzt wird. Lehrer hängen bei männlichen Schülern-kunan den Nachnamen an.In Unternehmen werden junge Angestellte (auch weibliche) oft mit-kunangesprochen. Imjapanischen Unterhauswerden alle Abgeordneten, unabhängig von Alter und Geschlecht, vom Parlamentspräsidenten mit-kunangeredet.-sama様(wörtlich „Erscheinung, Äußeres")Sehr höflich, da der Gesprächspartner damit nur indirekt angeredet wird (etwa vergleichbar mit „verehrte/r" im Deutschen). Wird von Angestellten gegenüber Kunden und für sehr hoch stehende Persönlichkeiten benutzt, auch für Gottheiten oder vergötterte Personen. In Briefen wird in der Regel-samaals Namenszusatz des Adressaten verwendet. Auf personifizierte Objekte angewandt drückt es mehr Zärtlichkeit als Respekt aus.-san(siehe dort) ist von-samaabgeleitet.-sanさんNeutrale Anrede unter erwachsenen Personen, die sich nicht kennen oder beruflich miteinander zu tun haben. Wird meist mit dem Nachnamen benutzt und entspricht damit „Herr/Frau" im Deutschen. In Verbindung mit Beruf oder Titel wird-sanals generische Anrede benutzt, beispielsweiseokashiya-san(„Herr Konditor") oderkōchō-san(„Herr Rektor").Unter Japanern, die eng miteinander befreundet sind, wird-sanan den Vornamen angehängt. Auch gegenüber Ausländern kann man diese Form hin und wieder hören, vor allem in Verbindung mit Spitznamen.Bisweilen wird bei Geschäftsverhandlungen sogar der Unternehmensname (Firma) des Partners mit der Anrede-sanbelegt (z.B.Yahoo-san).-senpai/sempai先輩(ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese höfliche Anrede wird für Mitschüler aus höheren Klassenstufen oder Kommilitonen aus höheren Semestern benutzt, Mädchen benutzen dies aber auch für ihren "Geliebten/Schwarm". Das Gegenstück zu-senpaiistkōhai(後輩), der Untergebene bekommt allerdings keine Ehrenbezeichnung und wird stattdessen mit-kunangesprochen.-sensei先生(wörtlich „früher geboren") (ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese Anrede wird für Lehrer, Ärzte, Anwälte, Politiker, Künstler, Kampfsporttrainer bzw. sonstige Autoritätspersonen benutzt, die bestimmte Fertigkeiten gemeistert haben.-senseiwird entweder nur mit dem Nachnamen oder allein stehend gebraucht.-shi氏Dieses Suffix wird nur in der Schriftsprache verwendet und entspricht dem deutschen „Herr/Frau". Es kommt vor allem in Briefen zur Anwendung, wenn von dritten Personen die Rede ist.-oneechanお姉ちゃんoder -neesan姉さん(ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese Anrede wird für die ältere Schwester benutzt.-oniichanお兄ちゃんoder -niisan兄さん(ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese Anrede wird für den älteren Bruder benutzt.-imoutochan妹ちゃんoder -imoutosan妹さん(ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese Anrede wird für die jüngere Schwester benutzt.-otoutochanお弟ちゃんoder -toutosan弟さん(ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese Anrede wird für den jüngeren Bruder benutzt, kann aber auch (als Einzel-Kanji) allgemein für Geschwister stehen.-okachanお母ちゃんoder -kasan母さん(ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese Anrede wird für die eigene Mutter benutzt.-otouchanお父ちゃんoder -tousan父さん(ein Name muss nicht zwingend vorangestellt werden)Diese Anrede wird für den eigenen Vater benutzt.


End file.
